A conventional biological sample measuring device of this type was configured as follows.
A conventional biological sample measuring device comprised a main body case having a sensor mounting section to which a biological sample measurement sensor was mounted, a measurement section that was connected to the sensor mounting section of the main body case, a controller that was connected to the measurement section, and a determination section and display section that were connected to the controller. With a conventional biological sample measuring device, the voltage application pattern in which voltage is applied to an electrode system (working electrode, counter electrode, etc.) provided to a biological sample measurement sensor has a first application period and a second application period. The reduction current measurement value for the first application period and the reduction current measurement value for the second application period are compared, and if the difference between the two is outside a specific range, no measurement value is outputted (see Patent Literature 1 below, for example).